From Dark to Light
by i-absolutely-love-edward
Summary: Bella thinks Forks is boring but when some tranfers move in her opinion might change. She meets the dark and handsome Edward. She's thrown into a world she never knew existed. Follow Bella on her journey into confusion, mystery and......love?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys so this is my first fanfic. hope you like it **

**Summary- Bella found Forks very boring but when a few tranfers come to school her opinion about Forks might change. She meets the dark and hansome Edward and she's trown into a world she never knew existed but will she trust him****? Read and follow Bella's journey into confusion, mystery and........love****?**

Another day here in boring Forks. It was the rainiest, cloudiest place in the whole continent but I couldn't make myself leave this place. It was my home.

Maybe I should introduce myself.

Hi my name is Isabella Marie Swan and I'm 17-years-old. I can't exactly classify myself as pretty but not ugly. I'm 5 feet and 7 inches tall. I have brown hair and matching brown eyes. So that's me not that I can describe myself more but then do you want to get bored?

No, I didn't think so.

Stop making fun of your old man. I could ground you.

Today the day looked clear enough that I didn't have to wear my jacket. I put my on a pair of blue jeans and my favorite blue shirt._ Hmmm I'm missing something, _I thought. I looked down and laughed at myself. _Of course my shoes_**!**

I went downstairs where I found my father eating burnt pancakes.

"Dad what did I tell you about cooking**?" **

"Stop making fun of your old man. I could ground you.**" **

"Ha ha**"**

"Oh no look at the time. I'm going to be late."

Sneaky Charlie. He made the most classic escape…..and he left his dirty dishes. Sneaky, indeed.

I grabbed a granola bar and headed out the door where my baby was waiting. John was sleek and smooth. He was all cherry-red. Awww damn I forgot to tell you**! **John is my red Chevy Camaro. He's the best thing that's ever happened to me, except for my dad, of course.

I turned the ignition on and was greeted by a soft purr. I headed to school and was there in exactly 7 minutes. That's what I loved about John, he was fast. I parked my car and walked to school. Everyone still stared at my car even though they had all seen it numerous times. I rolled my eyes at them.

I met Angela as I walked in and we started talking. She was one of the friends I could actually trust.

"Hey Angela.**"**, I greeted

"Hey Bella ready for another boring day at school**?"**

I groaned. **"**No.**"** I said. She just laughed at me. Turns out it was the opposite of boring.


	2. Chapter 2

The whole school was in buzz. Apparently we had new transfers. Every single girl was talking about how hot the males were and how jealous they were of the girls. _Bitches, _I thought. They didn't see themselves very clearly. They couldn't notice that their noses were fake and that their boobs too big.

And so my day went.

I was getting tired of all the talk about these mysterious transfers. I thought my head might just explode. I felt like slapping one of the girls but I wouldn't want Charlie to bail out his own daughter what with being the daughter of the chief of police.

The ball rang and I headed to lunch. I headed over to my table where Angela was already seated. And Mike-my stalker. And Jessica-the Gossiper.

"Hey Bella have you heard about the new transfers?" Jessica asked.

"How could I not? Everyone has been talking about them." I said.

"I haven't.", Mike said petulantly. I rolled my eyes at him.

"Anyways, I saw them and you will not believe how hot they are!"

I felt my eye twitch as I heard her comment. I was seriously considering punching her. I was never one for being violent but Jessica was getting on my last nerve.

"Oh my gosh there they are!" Jessica said excitedly.

I turned around and glared at them with all my might but as soon as I did the breath was knocked out me. They _were_ gorgeous!

One by one they entered the now silent cafeteria.

The first was a statuesque blonde. She had legs that every girl would kill for. Right when she entered I felt myself going from plane to an ugly duckling.

The second was a muscled man who looked to be on steroids. Really, this guy was huge!

He had dark hair and broad shoulders. He had a smirk on his face as if he were enjoying himself.

After him, came in a very, very short girl who looked to be 5 feet tall. She had dark spiky hair that pointed in every direction. She seemed to be skipping rather than walking. Her excitement seemed to radiate from her petite frame.

The last, and cutest, was a tall boy with the most unusual hair. It was a kind of bronze colored. Like a penny. For the second time I felt the air run out of me. _Wow, _I thought.

Talk about multiple surgeries.

They all sat at the very end of the cafeteria. I heard someone chattering near my ear but I couldn't make myself look away from the new kids. That meaning the bronze-haired one.

"Bella? Bella?!" Someone shouted in my ear.

"What?" I hissed turning away from the pretty boy.

"Whoa Bella! Jess was just asking a question." Mike said.

"Oh." I replied lamely. "Sorry Jess. What did you ask me?"

"I said 'Don't you think they're hot?'"

"Oh, well they're cute, I guess."

"Huh."

Just then the bell rang. Yes saved by the bell!

"See ya guys!"

"Hey wait up Bella!"

Oh no I forgot I had Mike in this class. As we entered the class I just thought I might faint from lack of air. That was the third time. There sitting in my lab table was the bronze-haired boy.

Breath Bella, I commanded myself. As I sat in my seat I saw him stiffen. My first thought was, He's gonna eat me. He turned around and glared at me with dark, hateful eyes.

Replacing fear, was anger. He couldn't hate me. We hadn't even talked!

During class, he couldn't stop glaring at me so I let my anger reign.

I turned my head towards him and hissed a very hushed "what?"

I saw a combination of surprise, confusion, anger and disbelief in his face but he turned around and didn't look at me. He was the first to be out the door and I just sat there surprised at how fast he was out the door.

_Boy, this is going to be one hell of a ride_ I thought.


End file.
